


MCYT Group Chats - Chatfic

by millionx157



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character with ADHD, Chatting & Messaging, Dream SMP Group Chat, F/F, F/M, LGBTQ Female Character, M/M, MCYT Minors Group Chat, Mentions of Mental Breakdowns, Mentions of homophobia, Texting, chatfic, cute moments, i cant tag for the life of me, idk man this shits hard, mcyt minors are all friends, once I get to writing them, original characters are mcyts, swearing cause tommy and also they are 16+, tubbo hates quig (in a friendly way lmao)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millionx157/pseuds/millionx157
Summary: iceberg: after all, chat only has one canon life :)tommy: only one canon life for chat.tommy: :)
Relationships: Antfrost/VelvetIsCake (Video Blogging RPF), Chloe | Iceberg/Veronica | FruitBat (OCs), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Ph1Lza | Phil Watson/Kristin Watson, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> REMINDER!
> 
> Iceberg/Chloe
> 
> FruitBat/ Veronica
> 
> BrokenDove/Onyx 
> 
> ARE ALL MY OWN CHARACTERS AND ARE NO REAL, YOU WILL NOT FIND THEM ANYWHERE BECAUSE THEY DON'T EXIST OUTSIDE OF THIS FANFIC.
> 
> look i needed more people for the mcyt minors chat and i couldnt find any without google giving me channels that are safe for children even tho i was searching 'minecraft youtubers under the age of 18' like bruh, tommy, tubbo, ranboo and purpled wasnt eenough i had to search, i only found two more ;-; so i needed OCs!!
> 
> TW/Trigger Warnings: there is mention of homophobia and mental breakdowns 
> 
> and voices telling someone not to take their adhd medication if that counts
> 
> and obviously female/female ships(it was in the tags), 
> 
> if your not comfortable with any of that do not read my fic

**~ minors of Minecraft ~**

**tommy:** lmao remember when jack got kicked out that was one of the best

**ranboo:** that was actually really funny

**quig:** TUBBO WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH YOU KILLED ME FIRST AGAIN AND THE ONLY PERSON WHO DIDNT SKIP VOTE WAS GUMI

**tubbo:** i just do what i gotta do

**purpled:** lmao dumbasses

**iceberg:** your one to talk

**fruitbat:** :)

**iceberg:** i mean yall im starting my stream in like three minutes, whose gonna join, eret will be there for most of it cause he's my new babysitter -_-

**tubbo:** lol tommy's babysiter is wilbur

**purpled:** i cant believe they think we havent noticed theyre babysitting us

**sammygreen:** i feel bad for you guys sometimes

**tommy:** yo toby imma crash wilbur's stream you joining?

**tubbo:** yeah im about to end my stream as well, should i raid him

**tommy:** yeah do that hes going for like another hour

**tubbo:** kay

**quig:** DID YOU REALLY JUST SAY BYE EVERYONE IT WAS FUN PLAYING WITH YOU EXCEPT QUIG

**tubbo:** :]

**quig:** i

**quig:** bye

**sammygreen:** lmao bye ryan

**brokendove:** coco imma raid you im about to end my stream then i'll prob join the vc kay?

**iceberg:** OKAYY

**ranboo:** lmao

**purpled:** yo i just saw some fanart of us minors and it was like rlly pog

**ranboo:** ooh nice

**brokendove:** yall i was drawing random shit yesterday and it turned out to look like female tubbo it was hilarious

**ranboo:** haha omg

**brokendove:** and thenn girl in red songs started playing from my spotify and I was like vibing then my brother walked in and was like "gay?" and i was like "pan." he was like "nice" and i was like "poggers"

then he said "i forget you have 1 mil subs"

**purpled:** lmaoo

**brokendove:** omg

**brokendove:** 3

**brokendove:** 2

**brokendove:** 1

**iceberg:** SHIT SHIT SHIT

**ranboo:** what?!

**iceberg:** GIRL IN RED SONGS STARTED PLAYING, ERET STARTED LAUGHING AND MY CHATS SAYING "LESBIANBERG?"

**iceberg:** like YES UR RIGHT BUT IM NOT TELLING THE WORLD YET

**tubbo:** tommy just started laughing cause he saw the chat, wilbur was very confused

**iceberg:** yk what fuck it im telling my stream i am very of the lesbian

**iceberg:** eret's here if anyone says any homophobic shit he will find them

**iceberg:** after all, chat only has one canon life :)

**tommy:** only one canon life for chat.

**tommy:** :)

**iceberg:** did it im out to the world

**tommy:** THERES SO MUCH POG IN THE CHAT LMFAO I SAW ONE HOMOPHOBIC AD TTHEY WERE KIILLED BY YOUR CHAT

**iceberg:** good riddance

**iceberg:** i need something to play with my adhd is kicking in cause i didnt take my drugs today

**fruitbat:** What.

**iceberg:** i, uh, didnt take my adhd medication today because the voices told i didnt need it today...

**fruitbat:** okay, as soon as your done with the stream im coming into your room

**iceberg:** okay..

**tommy:** is your fidget cube there?

**iceberg:** uh, yeah but its on the ground

**tommy:** get eret to distract while you quickly grab it

**iceberg:** okay thx tommy

**tommy:** np

**tubbo:** here we have the normally extremly loud children of the chat being quiet and kind to each other

**tommy:** OH FUCK OFF TOBY

**tommy:** I don’t mean that

**purpled:** we know tommy

**tubbo:** I know that we’ve been friends to long for me not to

**tommy:** omg I when chlo said her chat was saying ‘lesbinaberg’ I got flash backs to ‘lesbianinnt’

**tubbo:** okay but that was so funny because you didn’t remember what it was and thought you were a lesbian

**tommy:** stopppp

**iceberg:** yall wanna know something embarssing

**tommy:** YES  
  


**iceberg:** before I got big on youtube and met you guys I used to watch tommy ALL the time right

**tommy:** cool but go on?

**iceberg:** and like I was really self-conscious about my sexuality because a lot of people at my school were homophobic pieces of trash

**tommy:** well fuck them I will get my vlog gun and find them

**iceberg:** so I used to search up tommyinnt suppoting lgbtq so that my fav yt was basically saying ‘you have rights’ and stuff

**tommy:** i

**tubbo:** well this got wholesome

**purpled:** aww

**tommy:** when did chlo become toby, farming awes

**tubbo:** omg stfu

**tommy:** never <3

**tubbo:** I hate you so much not as much as I hate quig tho

**quig:** OMG FUCK OFF

**tommy:** OI DON’T SHOUT AT MY BESTFRIEND

**quig:** WTF YOU WERE LITERALLY JUST- yknow what idc goodbye children

**tommy:** YOU ARE LITERALLY THE SAME AGE AS MOST OF US

**ranboo:** I really just want fruitberg and dove to join dream smp right now because they would make the plot so much stupider but fun

**tommy:** yo same

**tommy:** all I can think of is dove just having mental breakdowns in the middle of a war tho

**brokendove:** shut upppp I would prob hang with skeppy & bbh & in the badlands n shit 

**iceberg:** I WOULD FIGHT TOMMY FOR HIS DISCS Because IM A DRAMA HUNGERY BITCH

**fruitbat:** I would cry.

**tommy:** but itll be worth it.

**tubbo:** veronica could totally join me in snowchester though

**fruitbat:** that would be nice

**tommy:** OMG WHAT IF WE JUST ADD ONE OF YOU (or all three) TO THE GC

**iceberg:** YESSSSSSSS

**tommy:** wait until next chapter to see that tho ;)

**iceberg:** what?

**tommy:** what?


	2. adding the crazy children to the dream smp chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BrokenDove: GUYS I ALMOST HAD A PANIC ATTACK ON ICEY’S STREAM WITH HAD 100K VIEWERSSS IM SO SMARTTT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CoverMeCyan Is ANOTHER OC, NON-EXISTENT IN THE REAL WORLD!
> 
> this chapter is mainly just to help introduce mt OCs! and too show off ideas i have had for endings and storylines for the dream smp that are ideas i have had but will never get round to making but are interesting and deserve to be shared. Also nicknames are pretty obvious so im not going to add a list

**[ child ] added [ iceberg ] to [ dream smp fuck ups ]**

**Greenboi:** child whomst did you add?

**Iceberg:** bitch who tf r u calling a child huh?!

**Greenboi:** so,,, you added yourself?

**Iceberg:** OMG I NEVER WANT TO BE COMPEARED TO BITCH BOY AGAIN

**Language:** language

**Child:** YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME THAT ICEYBITCH

**Language:** I give up goodbye

**Skippy:** NOWIWUUOOOOO BADDFG

**Language:** how the muffin did you even go from ‘no bad’ to that-

**Magenta:** girls, girls you both pretty can I go home now?!

**Iceberg:** grayson you purple bitch, WAIT OMG YOUR PURPLED MEANING YOURE THE MAN BEHIND THE SLUGHTER

**Tubbee:** DUN DUN dodododododododododo-

**Ranboi:** yall rlly be leaving fruit & dove like that damn

**Ranboi:** and where tf has cyan been?

**Magenta:** idc

**Bicon:** OMG MY SISTER

**Iceberg:** OMG MY SIBLING

**Bicon:** did anymore homophobes show up on the stream since I left? Or no I hope no

**Iceberg:** no more homophobes, now my chat is spamming ‘LesbianBerg’ or ‘IceLesbian’

**Iceberg:** personally, I like lesbianberg because it sounds like l’manberg

**Ghostbitch:** who are you and how do you know about l’manberg?

**Iceberg:** well seeing as tommy added me I would think he knows me therefore has ranted to me about something in yo roleplay shit at least once, but definitely more

**Ghostbitch:** i

**Iceberg:** OI GREEN BASTARD

**Greenboi:** what…

**Iceberg:** can I join the dream smp with three other bitches

**Greenboi:** uhmmmmmmmmmmmmm

**Bicon:** please lelt them join

**Ranboi:** pleaseee

**Tubbee:** please dreaaammm

**Magenta:** please (ew I hated that)

**Child:** please (ew I hated that too)

**Nikichu:** PLEASEEEEEEE GREEN BOI

**Greenboi:** …maybe but who are these ‘three other bitches’ first

**iceberg added [ fruitbat ] & [brokendove ] & [ covermecyan ] to [ dream smp fuck ups ]**

**CoverMeCyan:** sorry I wasn’t online before btw mum

**FruitBat:** np child 2

**BrokenDove:** GUYS I ALMOST HAD A PANIC ATTACK ON ICEY’S STREAM WITH HAD 100K VIEWERSSS IM SO SMARTTT

**Ranboi:** CC!!

**CoverMeCyan:** RANbooboo!!!

**Ranboi:** I was sad when you weren’t on earlierrrrr

**Colourbeengone:** is someone going to explain whats happening or not?

**Iceberg:** i live in Australia and its currently 11:34 pm, im streaming and almost all my viewers are American so its like 7.30am for them and I prob woke them up when I started stream 45 minutes ago

**Snapmap:** explains nothing but okay

**Greenboi:** right, please introduce your selves so I can contemplate adding you to the dream smp

**Iceberg:** Hi im Iceberg or Chloe, BUT only people I say can call me chloe can because I don’t know most of you personally, Im 16 A MINOR KEEP THAT IN MIND. Im a twitch streamer and a youtuber, I have 3.1millon subs uwu. AND IM DATING FRUITBAT SO SUCK IT SINGLE BITCHES WHO ARE LIKE ALL 5+ YEARS OLDER THAN ME. OH AND I PLAY ON TRIPPED SMP

**Greenboi:** right…

**Snapmap:** damn that’s a lot of subs, when did you start yt?

**Iceberg:** 2 years ago(this channel at least), I only hi 1 mil a year ago tho soo

**Snapmap:** well damn

**CoverMeCyan:** hello im CoverMeCyan/paisley, same as iceberg with my real name. im 17 also a minor o>o. im also a twitch stream + youtuber, (with 342k subs) I play on tripped smp as well and im American

**Iceberg:** LAME FCK AMERICANS AUSSIE IS BETTERRRRRR

**Snapmap:** EXSCUE MEEE

**Colourbeengone:** idk what to say so im staying quiet

**Ranboi:** good idea

**Greenboi:** okay, next.

**FruitBat:** im fruitbat or veronica, I don’t care whether you use my first name or not tbh.. 16 year old, 2.4 mil subs on yt im a twitch streamer as well. I have insomnia so fuck you all I want a normal sleep schedule tripped smp player

**Greenboi:** noted..

**BrokenDove:** hey! Im dove, yall aint gonna know my real name. I am a 17 year old gen z so many problems are with me. Im from England and that means im awesome and americans suck, specifically purpled >:) I am a twitch streamer mainly but do have a yt channel with 1.2millon subs (I only post like 1 time a month on there no clue how I got that many subs) tripped smp player so, clout lmao.

**Bloodpig:** did somebody say clout?

**BrokenDove:** aww its technobladeeee lol

**Bloodpig:** I uh what

**Magenta:** FUCK YOU TOO DOVE

**BrokenDove:** shush we’re like tubbo & quig with our hate-okay with each other relationship

**Magenta:** I do not want to be compared to the, friendship(?) that is tubbo & quig

**Tubbee:** WHATS THAT SUPOSE TO MEEN

**Greenboi:** I mean, I guess you can join but, what lore are you gonna bring cause im currently stuck in fricking prison (thanks child)

**Child:** 1\. DON’T CALL ME A FUCKING CHILD 2. Your welcome, smp you is a proper bitch and honestly shit

**Greenboi:** I knowww

**Ghostbitch:** when am I coming back cause we all know I am

**Iceberg:** you know our characters have some lore to them, yall wanna know about that>?

**Nikichu:** YES because you guys have AMAZING writing skills for 16-17 year olds.

**BrokenDove:** aww thanks niki!!

**Greenboi:** sure what lore and stuff do your characers have?

**CoverMeCyan:** My character is a water demon hybrid, she can manipulate water to some extent, and has a scar on her left eye from a fight against another on tripped smp, she only fights for the side that will benefit her most but refuses to hurt children or people unable to protect themselves

**Snapmap:** so, if one side would help her, then she would be on that side, but If the other was suddenly more benefical she would switch to that side?

**CoverMeCyan:** yep!

**Greenboi:** okay, that’s really useful

**BrokenDove:** my character is from the snowy biome, so I believe I could wander into snowchester, hurt and in need of help, they could help me and welcome me in, only for some other place to find out about me and my expert pvp skills ( I actually am one of the best pvpers for my age) and kidnap me

**Greenboi:** oh damn, that’s an awesome idea-

**Ghostbitch:** wow that was really well thought out

**Bloodpig:** how long have you been thinking about this idea?

**BrokenDove:** OH! No I just thought of that on the spot

**Greenboi:** ….

**Ghostbitch:** ….

**Bloodpig:** …

**Tubbee:** yeah, there are many different endings for the dream smp wars that have been created on the spot by dove…. ^^;

**Greenboi:** such.. as…..?

**Child:** I liked the one where, sapnap killed dream(like, all 3 canon lives gone) after he came over to lodstedshire and saw dream being a bitch and threatening me and stuff, then George found out what sapnap did and went insane and eventually became the ruler of the sever and everyone was set to serve him, then we all made a rebellion and killed him (getting rid of all his canon lives) then they lived happily dead together, but there was soon a fight for king/queen/ruler and that was as far as she got

**Greenboi:** …

**Ghostbitch:** …

**Bloodpig:** …

**Colourbeengone:** …

**Snapmap:** …

**Bicon:** damn

**Tubbee:** I liked the one where instead of eret betraying them at the start I did it had such a cool storyline

**Bicon:** oH-

**Nikichu:** :(

**Nikichu:** what was that one you told me about, where like purpled joined tommy in exile or something?

**Magenta:** OH! My insane arch she wrote? That was awesome man, like me being sick of dreamsmp/lmanberg and stuff so I started losing it and tubbo was like nah man bye, and sent me off to tommy in exile, soon I replaced tubbo as tommy’s bestfriend and together we defeated dream and set off to lmanberg where we fought and at the end set off the tnt we placed under the community nether portal causing the ruckus where the Badlands finally decided to do something and so they beat us, using up our canon lives, so soon we were ghostinnit and purplephantom?

**Nikichu:** oh- well didn’t remember that part

**Greenboi:** well shit, dove, how would you feel to help whoever is writing the script?

**BrokenDove:** mean I already have a lot of work with script, but SURE!

**Greenboi:** already a lot of work?

**Iceberg:** dove writes the tripped smp script, and all the spin off storylines, as well as helping with lots of writers in the roleplay community within Minecraft.

**FruitBat:** Dove has written literal books and had them published

**Greenboi:** OH SHIT really?!

**BrokenDove:** uh, yeah but you would only find them under my real name so none of you (except the minors and niki + eret) would be able to find them.. :P

**BrokenDove:** shit, sorry I gtg my brother is calling me

**CoverMeCyan:** my dad is calling me too, like idc we need food but if I can buy stream snacks then okay I’ll come, apparently I can so bye as well

**Grennboi:** bye I guess?

**Nikichu:** BYE DOVE AND PAISLEY!

**Bicon:** bye dove and paize!

**Tubbee:** I have to go to ;w; buy guys!

**Child:** bye tubbo

**Iceberg:** BYE TUBBO

**FruitBat:** bye tubbo


End file.
